bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Species Since Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers, why is he still classified as a "Human/Vizard" and not just "Human"?--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 02:56, September 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Ichigo said he is losing his powers, not that he has lost them. We wait until we have confirmation that he has lost his powers--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) alright--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") '02:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC)'' Well even if ichigo looses his soul reaper powers, he still has his hollow powers. {rigoberto 60} 02:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) That is pure speculation. And not very likely either, since Tensa Zangetsu's fused form represented Ichigo's spiritual power as a whole. Mohrpheus (talk) 15:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) There is no evidence that Ichigo will retain his hollow powers. Both Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo said farewell to Ichigo in their merged form. Therefore, stop it with the "he's going to retain his hollow powers" business. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou Just a request, but could the transformation currently dubbed as "The Getsuga" be moved under the Final Getsuga Tenshou section? The abilities section is supposed to be more about effects the ability itself, rather than how it was obtained. That information is already contained in the plot section anyway, there really isn't a need to be redundant. Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou is the transformation, with Ichigo describing it as becoming Getsuga itself. Mohrpheus (talk) 01:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Since it is a large edit, I will post it here first. Would anybody be opposed to the below replacing the current Final Getsuga Tenshou section? I reorganized it since the transformation is the Final Getsuga Tenshou, with Ichigo just describing its effect as "becoming the Getsuga." It also helps make the section a little more compact, without removing any information or references (a new reference is actually included here): :* : By using this technique, Ichigo becomes the Getsuga itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshou because if Ichigo uses it, he loses all of his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 3-13 For the duration of the ability, Ichigo’s hair turns black, and becomes waist-length. Black bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Ichigo’s body constantly emits black reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 12 Being in this form allows Ichigo to use Mugetsu; once it is used, the transformation dissipates, and his Shinigami powers begin to fade away.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 7-11 ::* : Ichigo seemingly generates a blade of black energy out of thin air, and grabs it. Doing so brings forth a massive veil of black spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area and darkens the sky, damaging anything caught within the darkness.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 421, page 2 The energy then recedes, dissipating into the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 4-6 Mohrpheus (talk) 16:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo falling Can anyone explain why ichigo was falling to the ground? A normal shinigami-power loss or what? We cannot be sure, we will have to wait for the next chapter to find out why.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...WHAT? :"Ichigo calmly states finished and asks Aizen if some '''shit' like this is gonna end him as he slashes at his chest forcing Aizen to release him as well as destroying the circle of charged spiritual energy''" Um, since when do we add curse words to the summary of an article? Perhaps I'm just overreacting but I'm almost positive that there was a policy about that. Also, most of the grammar towards the end of the Fake Karakura Town arc in this section needs to be revised, because some sentences don't make sense. ---Ten Tailed Fox talk page 17:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) In the actual translation thats what he says. There is a manual of style point on using curse words doesn't pertain to Kubo's written words though. Once again thats a grammar corner concern and not to be brought up on the actual page. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Color Pages Ichigo Getsuga.jpg Sorry, but there are color pages for Ichigo's Getsuga form, so may I ask why the picture has not been updated yet, just so I don't do it without upsetting anybody.--Lavaros (talk) 04:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) That color page is covered with captions, the Bleach logo, and a watermark, so we can't use it to portray the form. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if it is acceptable to use it, Ju-Ni uploaded a cleansed version, caption-free and with no watermark. The only problem with it is the huge Bleach logo in the top corner, I don't know what you think. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I am going to take a look, it may be possible to get a clean cut of the image if it is cropped properly--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I already had the picture so I cropped it an resized it (it was huge) The quality is very good, but it's up to you. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, it looks great Lia - had no idea that could even be managed, especially with that kind of quality. I'm all for it being put in the article then. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 05:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that looks much better than the one I just got finished cropping. I say put it in the article as I have undone numerous edits of people saying the bandages are black--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when I found it in Ju-Ni's page I was totally wow'ed too. They did an amazing job cleaning it (and of course I had to keep it). So we replace the black and white one with this one? Honestly, the bandages are clearly not black, even in the b&w they look at least grey-ish. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Really not liking these lets throw in the pics because they are colored concepts. Color on the article should only be filled by the anime pics. The exception was made on Aizen's page because of constant whining the pic currently up is the designated one for his zanpakuto section and should be only be replaced with a similar color one be it either manga or anime. Either way anime will eventually replace it. If the pic is to placed it should be in the plot section. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well in Aizen's case, there was never any issue with throwing in the pic, because as Arrancar109 said, it was an official coloring from Kubo. The pic currently up actually took place during the course of the story, so it is better suited for the plot section. The color pic is just there for show, like any other color spread; it is better suited in the abilities section, which has the purpose of portraying the ability's appearance. We're a ways off from the Deicide arc, even more so if we get another filler arc. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 12:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I am not pro this picture at all! It's a colour spread NOT a coloured panel. I mean, the first page of chapter 422 was a colour page. If we were to use the panel of Hollow Ichigo + Zangetsu merge in their articles that would be fine because that's exactly like using a panel from the manga. Which was the case for Aizen as well and even the pic I suggested for Tosen, but which wasn't included. Yes they are colour BUT it just so happened that those particular manga panels were done in colour. Back during the Soul Society arc, Kubo did the entire Byakuya vs Ichigo battle in colour. Had the Bleach wiki been around then, not allowing colour would have meant that we couldn't have any panels from that manga at all because they were all in colour. However, a colour manga page is different from a colour-spread. The image we used is a colour spread! No different from the other colour spreads. Indeed, the "colour spread" for the chapter from which Aizen's colour panel came from was this and Tosen's colour panel was accompanied by this colour spread. The colour manga page from chapter 421 just showed the colouring of Hollow Ichigo + Zangetsu. That colour page was accompanied by the above colour spread. I don't think we should start allowing colour spreads because they aren't not really part of the manga storyline but fanservice. I think we should remove the colour spread and make it clear in the image policy that colour manga panels are ok but colour spreads are not. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) While I agree that most color spreads are typically fan service, this one is different from the others in that it is clearly relevant to the manga content, rather than showing characters playing dress-up. This is the canon colored portrayal of Ichigo's Getsuga form, ideally no different from the Aizen case, in that it is showing how Kubo intended for the form to be colored. This is no different than the portions of the All Color But The Black color spreads that we use to portray other characters' Zanpakutou and canon colorations (i.e. Yachiru). [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 14:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Mohrpheus in this situation, we have a color spread from all color but black showing Yachiru's zanpakutō, why not use one to show Ichigo's getsuga form? It is a good picture, Lia cropped it very well, it shows exactly what the form looks like, has the proper coloring and was done by Kubo himself. The current picture will look good in the plot section but I think this would make an excellent addition to the abilities section. As I said, I have had to undo several edits of people saying that his bandages were black. This would clear it up. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Im in agreement with Tinni. Why we use anything not directly manga to anime. In any case the anime pic would replace it anyhow and the policy or manual of style should be made to specifically state as much. This includes the removal of zanpakuto color pics. The articles should only be for the manga pages and then when applicable the anime versions of those pics. Showing something outside of the panel just for the sake of showing the color isn't exceptable as long and this is supported as long as the explanation details the color. Part of the job is correcting those that don't know better and that never changes.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:13, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I am not pro removing colour Zanpakuto pics from Nemu and Nanao because we can't replace them with anything as those are the only shots of their Zanpakuto we have. In addition, Nemu and Nanao not having zanpakuto is a persistent crack theory among Bleach fans. So we on the wiki should do what we can to combat these things. However, while there is grounds for exception in the case of Nemu and Nanao. I don't think there is a case for exception here. We KNOW that Ichigo will be draw in the anime. It's not like Hachi's Zanpakuto, which was optional and not rendered in the anime and so we had to stick to the manga image. Ichigo will appear in the anime. Which isn't the case for Nemu or Nanao Zanpakuto. There is no guarantee that either will engage in combat before end of the series. Again, ground for except on the case to Nemu and Nanao but really I don't see any reason to make an exception in the case of Ichigo. That's my thoughts. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) If this has become an issue of whether or not certain color spreads should be allowed to be used in articles, then it is a matter of policy and the manual of style. I have no little to no domain in those matters. I've contacted the other admins about this. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 18:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, we know Kubo draws the color spreads himself, and they have helped us many times to clarify official colors (eye-color, hair-color, etc.) so I don't see why we shouldn't have them in specifical cases where there is no other picture. For example the lieutenant spread is the only source we have that showcases Nemu's and Yachiru's Zanpakuto, I'd rather keep them as sources than have no picture at all, since there is no other manga or anime equivalent. Of course, I'm not saying we should allow the 'fanservice' color spreads, that would be outrageous. As for this particular spread I don't really have a problem with it since it's not really outside the manga storyline, even if it's not explicitly a manga panel, and it's a really high quality picture that shows how Kubo intended to have the Getsuga form colored. But I'll leave it to the admins to decide about it since it has come down to the Manual of Style.[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 22:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) My point exactly! The extracts for the images for Nemu, Nanao and to a lesser extent Yachiru, are necessary because that's ALL we have. This image is not necessary when we have perfectly good manga image. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yet, nobody has given any reason - other than that they are color spreads - why they should not be allowed into the article. One can't simply say "it's a color spread, we can't use it," or "the anime version will come out eventually, so there's no point." All that I hear is that it "isn't necessary." What is "necessary"? You can't just juggle around words like that without elaborating. Why shouldn't we use it? Regardless of whether it's necessary or not, it's better. Nobody is criticizing the spread itself, but rather the idea of using it. I can think of plenty of reasons why we shouldn't use the manga panel instead, and there is no reason why one can't be used in the plot section and one in the abilities section. Yachiru and co.'s pics aren't used because they are exceptions to any particular rule - there was never a rule in the first place. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well now there will be. This is the bases of the argument, first its none related color panels then anything will be allowed in the pages. He is not in the position shown once in the manga and its not showing something that we as of yet will never see in the manga or anime. So there is no point to it other then a few people dont feel like doing what they are supposed to do when people place incorrect information in the articles. Whats next are we gonna be placing movie and video game pics in for all the stuff we haven't seen yet? Once again where is the line drawn. We dont allow movies, video game or opening or closing anime sequence pics. Then you wanna make the argument that we can us the color panels cause they are used in the zanpakuto sections of three lieutenants. The reality is this we have neither ever seen those three use a zanpakuto or truly seen one in the manga or anime. The pics whether color or not depict them with one. The same can't be said of Ichigo's color panel. We have perfectly good manga images of him in the FGT. Is there gonna be question of the actual color used of course there is its in black and white. There is always a question least there is a pic that details the colors originally came up to refute anyone who says different. Do they need to be in the article or should they be, no. As stated this panel took place just how we dont use a movie shot to showcase an attack we know of but have never seen or dont have any good shots of. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Species after 423 Now that Ichigo's officially lost his powers as well as his reiatsu, shouldn't his species information be changed? --Brain Ou XD 21:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree that we may want to consider removing that he is a Visored. Ltjuno (talk) 22:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I agree with that also since he is not even able to sense spiritual presences anymore. Even if he did have that inner hollow witch I kinda doubt he would still no longer be a Visored. Darthwin (talk) 01:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) It is reasonable to state that Ichigo has become human, more so then he previously was as he now has no spiritual powers at all and is no longer spiritually aware. As such his designation has been changed until it otherwise changes. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Page Organization I was on One Piece wiki browsing and noticed how they handle their main character page. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy Should we turn Ichigo's article like that? It seems a lot less cluttlered and longUmishiru (talk) No, Ichigo's page follows the manual of style and we do not need tabs as the content is organized well without them.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree Ichigo and everyone else is fine, their page should stay the same, and it is well organized User:Zangetsu20 Age Shouldn't you add 15 along with 16, and 17 he is 15 in the first chapter. You keep 16 while he's 17 but not having 15 strange. --Cococrash11 (talk) 23:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) We keep 16 because he was 16 for the majority of the story. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yet he's been 17 for all of 2 chapters, and that's listed. I think that it's at least worth mentioning that he was 15 at the start of the story. The age section's the only place where it fits. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps that could be added to the trivia sections of each character. We could have the current age listed in the infoboxes, and place the characters age(s) throughout the story under trivia. CJett92 (talk) 01:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I think we can add the 15, after all it's important to the story. It's the number of Ichigo's room and it's a pun on a possible interpretation of his name: Ichi (1) go (5). And his birthday is on the 15th. Even if we by fact know he was 16 for most of the story, he introduced himself as being 15. So maybe we can have the Age section something like 15, 16 (chapter #--423), 17(chapter 424) or something like that. Though it could become too long and we'd have to apply it to every one in Ichigo's group. I don't know, but I too think that the 15 should be added somehow. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, the way it was a long time ago with Ichigo and everyone else in his group (minus Rukia, since she only gave an estimate on her age), we had Ichigo's age previously listed as 15-16, since his birthday passed in-story. I wouldn't see the problem of bringing it back this way, but this is only assuming that Salubri and Yyp are in agreement to it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Arrancar's idea seems to be the most practical, as it reflects the passage of time just fine, and is more concise. His birthday is already listed, so it's easy enough to put two and two together if you follow the passage of time in the series. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 05:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I think the changes in his age over the course of the story should be listed. I agree with Lia that somewhere it should be placed for his changes in age for 15, 16, and 17 years old. But, I also agree that this would clutter the info box for Ichigo's age. And, that it should not be placed there, and Trivia doesn't seem like the ideal place to put something like that either. Ltjuno (talk) 05:06, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it is fine as is because we already have trivia points on the 15--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Which are kinda contradictory. The trivia points say the 15 is a reference to his age, yet the Age section never mentions 15. Actually the article never mentions he was ever 15 years old except for that Trivia point. I think Arrancar's proposal would be the best if Yyp and Salubri approve of it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I think listing his age as 15-17 would be the simplest solution, with a reference given for his current age. The plot section already deals with the passage of time, and as I mentioned above, his birthday is given, so there shouldn't be any question as to when he got older. The trivia section is only meant for information that doesn't fit anywhere else in the article. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 12:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as this discussion has been pending for over three months, I'll change the age to 15-17, as per Arrancar's approval. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:34, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Excessive Information Just looking at Ichigo's page, I can't help but notice that a ton of information is being placed in Ichigo's for every new chapter that is released, considering how little is actually done in these chapters. While all the information does relate to Ichigo, at this rate his page will be twice the current length before this "mini-arc" has concluded. Any thoughts? Prophet of Sanghelios (talk) 05:22, December 17, 2010 (UTC) His page is going to undergo a text reduction. If no one claims it by the time I am finished with Aizen's then I will do it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, thanks for the clarification. If I had the time I would do it myself, but sadly that isn't the case right now. Prophet of Sanghelios (talk) 05:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Page is too Long I was reading Ichigo's Page and I noticed something, it is too long (Atleast 10 pages) Now I feel that this page is not inviting to anybody who wants to have a casual read about Ichigo. I was wondering if there is a way to Hide sections, and also remove too much of Unwanted information ? Krishnaisme (talk) 08:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo is the main character of Bleach. Also if your on the site you and anyone else should understand that this is a comprehensive sight about Bleach. In other words its meant to be long by the very nature of the importance of the character, certain sections "filler arcs" have been hidden and if you want to casually read I would suggest reading the little bit of information on Wikipedia. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo and Kaien Resemblence Just want to point out that the only time Ichigo resembling Kaien is brought up is when Byakuya mentions that "this young man does indeed bare a striking resemblence to him" in episode 17 after the battle. The "him" obviously indicates Kaien in retrospect although I did not notice it the first time around. Maybe Byakuya's comment should be added to the trivia section under the similar bullet point. Glfootballmlb21 (talk) 11:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, it is also brought up in the bridge, when Ukitake appears and is surprised by Ichigo's appearance. Again, Byakuya tells him not to be confused, that Ichigo is not "that person" (Kaien). But both points would be junk trivia, they're barely worth mentioning. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 18:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Just curious, what episode did that occur in? I do not have a very good memory. Glfootballmlb21 (talk) 03:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Manga Chapter 117. Translations vary, but Ukitake is surprised by Ichigo's appearance and asks Byakuya who he is, Byakuya just brushes it off. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:27, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I never noticed that instance. Glfootballmlb21 (talk) 00:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Substitute Shinigami Badge Should it be noted that his badge is going to be used as the focus for his Fullbring, even though it's debatable whether he can use it or not? Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 16:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Not until he actually uses it for Fullbring (if he does). [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 18:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Afliation Status Should Ichigo's status officially be changed to/added as a Xcution member? He seems to have joined them. 04:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC)